Frozen in Time
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki AU. A concept that was brought to me by my friend Emin-Folly on Deviantart. What if Kenpachi's Zanpakuto spirit would have been male? I do not pride myself on my ability to write fight scenes; I've always thought of myself as a "romance" writer. Mature setting due to language and violence. I'm kinda proud of this one, not my norm, but I'm sharing anyway.


Prologue

Another day, trapped in frozen darkness. Nozarashi stands, for what, he is not sure. He can sense a restlessness inside him, as if something exciting approaches him, yet, his view is distorted, and he can only feel.

Reaching out his large hand, he touches the only thing he's known for so long, a large ice cycle hanging from the mouth of the cave he had ventured into long ago. His world was much like himself, cold, frozen.

After so many years he had grown used to the bitter cold that plagued him, it seemed this was his fate, to be trapped within such a desolate existence.

Lowering his hand from the ice above the cave's entrance he steps forward, feeling his body start to tremble from an excitement he was not allowed to partake in.

His dark eyes focus on the world before him as he senses emotions that are not his. Nozarashi feels the burst of laughter rolling from deep within his chest, but no sound escapes him—this is no laughter of mine!

"You fool!" He growls into the darkness.

A heavy sigh escapes him as he feels the familiar sting of pain upon his body, lifting the black cloth from his forearm, he is greeted by the deep crimson of his own blood—another wound carelessly inflicted upon me!

"Another battle I am not allowed to fight!" He grates before allowing the cloth to fall over the fresh wound.

"He wishes to be stronger, but yet, he still cannot see, the binds he's placed upon himself, they keep him from me…"

* * *

"What the hell!? Where am I?" Kenpachi whispered lowly as he searched his surroundings.

His head felt kinda heavy, and he was a little dizzy, almost like he'd drank too much Sake.

"Could've sworn I was just at the barracks…" Kenpachi continued.

Spotting what looked like movement from his peripheral vision, Kenpachi jerked his head to the left, ignoring the sense of disorientation—have I been brought to another world!?

"Show yourself!" Kenpachi yelled, scanning the darkness with his left eye—something's out there, I can feel it!

"This, Kenpachi Zaraki, is your inner world…" A calm deep voice stated from the shadows.

Kenpachi's brow raised as he heard what sounded like a man speaking to him, yet, he couldn't make out what was around him due to the darkness that surrounded both him and whoever had spoken.

"Tch. Inner world, huh? If that's really the case, then why don't you come on out, quit playing games…" Kenpachi growled, reaching his right hand down, covering the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Yes, I would expect nothing less from you…" The voice replied.

Kenpachi paused, scanning the shadows that lurked around him, it seemed like the longer he stayed within the space, his vision was beginning to acclimate to the environment.

Now Kenpachi could make out sharp points and ridges along what could only be described as some form of wall—a cave? Is that what I'm in?

As Kenpachi let out a breath between his parted lips, he realized he could see the clouds of his own breath rushing forward with each exhale; the crisp clean scent of water filled his nose, but he couldn't make out the sound of it flowing anywhere nearby—I've smelled this before, it's ice.

"I can see that your senses are beginning to acclimate. I would expect nothing more from, "The Kenpachi." The faceless voice stated.

"Why don't you cut the shit, and step forward, hide and seek really isn't my kinda game!" Kenpachi growled, beginning to feel his frustration increase.

"I know exactly what kind of game you are after, Kenpachi Zaraki, make no mistake!" The voice snapped.

"Tch. This is getting ridiculous! Who are you!?" Kenpachi demanded as he pulled his Zanpakuto free from its sheath.

"Who I am, you ask, even after I've granted you part of my abilities…"

Kenpachi stilled, with his sword raised, he could feel an energy coming closer, an energy so familiar that is sent a wave of excitement coursing throughout his body.

Kenpachi grinned as he zeroed in on the hooded figure that emerged from the darkness.

The figure stood tall, taller than even Kenpachi. Two thick mounds of white hair fell forward down the man's chest and as he stepped forward, Kenpachi was able to see the man's face.

An eerie sense of recognition filled the squad 11 captain as he stared up at what he now realized was not a man. Pale white skin peeked from under the black hood. Kenpachi noticed that this beings features resembled his own in a way, they were hard, sharp features, a thick brow and high cheekbones with an angular jaw.

Kenpachi tilted his head just as the creature started down at him with obsidian eyes.

"I can tell you who I am not. I am not Ichigo Kurosaki, I am not Nnoitra Gilga, nor am I, Yachiru Unohana…No, I'm afraid battling me will not be that simple…"

"Nozarashi…" Kenpachi grinned.

Kenpachi continued to grin as Nozarashi pulled back the hood that covered his face, his long white hair and stark completion made his dark eyes appear to gleam.

"The time has come, Kenpachi Zaraki, for you and me to settle this between us. I may have granted you use of my power, but that does not mean I have submitted by any means." Nozarashi explained.

Kenpachi laughed lowly as he raised his sword arm.

"Sounds like things are finally getting interesting around here…"

Nozarashi allowed the side of his lips to lift in silent taunt as he pulled his own blade from the sheath hidden under his cloak—finally, a battle I am allowed to partake in!

Kenpachi laughed as the giant rushed forward, seeming to have the advantage of knowing how to walk on the ice…

Kenpachi met his attack with a countering blow of his own, but still, Nozarashi was strong, making the squad 11 captain glide across the ice covered ground beneath his feet.

Once righted, Kenpachi looked up and grinned at his spirit.

"Not bad…"

"Such self-assurance, such arrogance, but, that has always been your way, hasn't it?" Nozarashi countered.

"Tch. You here to talk or you here to fight!?" Kenpachi growled.

"I plan to fight you, Kenpachi Zaraki, for as long as it takes, and by the end, you and I will have come to an understanding. Know this, and listen well, I will not make this easy for you, nor will I guide you in any way, your eye patch will come off eventually and you will require your Shikai simply because, I kneel to no-one!" Nozarashi challenged.

Using the surface of the ice under his feet, Nozarashi glided forward gracefully, seeking out the moment he had been waiting so long for. With stoic features, the spirit lifted his sword arm, intending to demonstrate his own power to the nameless one.

The man that so many had come to fear in such a short time, there was not a place in soul society that did not recognize the fearsome title of Kenpachi. While that was what the man before him called himself, it was simply that, a title, a man such as he should understand the importance of a name!

Nozarashi did hold a sense of pride in being the spirit of "The Kenpachi." But he feared it held little relevance after being shunned for so long—I grant him power and yet he boasts as if it's he alone who has gotten stronger!

The clang of metal echoed from the frost covered walls inside the dank cavern as Kenpachi Zaraki lifted his right arm blocking the attack that had been aiming for his right shoulder, no doubt a ploy to try and render his sword arm useless right from the start.

Kenpachi chuckled as he met Nozarashi's chilling gaze. The energy that radiated from the massive male sent shockwaves down the blade Kenpachi held loosely in his hand and for a split second, Kenpachi wondered if the spirits earlier words had been more than just a taunt.

Nozarashi pulled back using the locked blades as a means to put distance between him and the nameless one. Using the strength in both his arm and back, Nozarashi pushed against his foe, simultaneously raising his sword arm in the process.

Kenpachi's grin deepened, his one exposed eye widened in what looked to be excitement as amber sparks lit up the darkness seeming to be made by the mingling of twin steel.

Kenpachi tried to plant his feet, but felt his stance shift as the tweed sandals on his feet failed to grip the frozen stone under him. Having no other option, Kenpachi leaned back, allowing the spirit to think he'd made him budge by sheer force alone.

Kenpachi took a chance, trying to use the ice under him, he dodged to the left while pushing off the ground with his right foot, allowing his body to glide freely.

Using the small window of opportunity, Kenpachi jerked his sword arm forward as he slid passed, the jagged tip of his blade making contact causing the black fabric covering Nozarashi's lower abdomen to tear along with his alabaster flesh, a deep gash now oozing crimson droplets to the ground.

Kenpachi let out a chuckle as his tall frame rammed into the side of the rock wall, it seemed momentum wasn't the problem when using the ice to one's advantage, but knowing how to stop…

Nozarashi paused, but only for the briefest of moments, another wound meant nothing to him!

Kenpachi reached his left hand back pushing himself from the wall, a menacing sound, escaping from deep within his chest as he charged headfast back into the battle.

Nozarashi had already turned to face the nameless one, his sword arm already locked on his own target. As the giant rained down his blow Kenpachi veered to the left once more, both males succeeding in hitting their target.

Kenpachi staggered back as he felt the familiar sting of serrated flesh, the twin blade had flayed open his skin down the left side of his chest, it seemed he hadn't had enough time to counter fully.

Nozarashi didn't pause, ignoring the second gash across his chest the spirit lunged forward as Kenpachi stepped directly into the attack, a move Nozarashi had expected.

Pivoting to the right, Nozarashi allowed his body to glide into a half turn as Kenpachi rushed forward, expecting the blow to come from head on. No longer having a target in front of him, Kenpachi tried to spin himself as the jagged blade of Nozarashi's sword cut cleanly through the meat of his left shoulder down to the white of bone.

Nozarashi paused, realizing that even though he had the knowledge he possessed, his actions had not gone unaffected. The spirit felt the trickling of blood running down his own ribcage—I would expect nothing less from him…

Nozarashi allowed himself a slight smile before pushing himself forward, now taking the battle up another notch—the time for child's play is over!

Kenpachi pushed off the frozen ground with both feet, no longer caring if he knew how to stop or not just as Nozarashi charged. The two behemoths met in the middle, the loud sound of clanging steel echoed off the stone space.

The two males traded blows head on, seeking to be the first one to inflict more damage—to draw more blood!

Heated sparks flew between the two warriors as adrenaline soared to new heights. Kenpachi eluded the attack just as the tip of Nozarashi's blade came at him, aiming right for his throat, the jagged tip flying past.

Kenpachi swung his arm in a backwards motion, managing to slice the beast's right bicep. Nozarashi didn't make a sound or acknowledge the hit, instead he pressed forward, swinging his blade more wildly, he forced Kenpachi backwards as he dodged, corralling Kenpachi back against the stone wall.

Kenpachi grunted as he felt his back hit against the jagged rocks behind him and his uncovered eye widened as Nozarashi lifted the blade to impale him. Kenpachi used the slick ice under his feet to push himself over.

The tip of Nozarashi's twin blade was now lodged into the wall of the cave, but it didn't stop him.

Kenpachi forced himself to keep gliding with another push sideways as Nozarashi carved a gash into the stone wall right behind him.

Kenpachi let out another grunt as the stone behind him disappeared, no longer having anything to lean on to right himself, Kenpachi's feet slipped out from under him, causing his massive frame to plummet to the frigid ground beneath him.

Now laying on his back, Kenpachi raised his sword in defense as Nozarashi swung. Amber sparks lit up from the impact, sending Kenpachi soaring across the glass like surface.

Nozarashi pushed with his right leg allowing himself to glide with Kenpachi, an attempt to keep the upper hand.

Kenpachi's body slammed into the opposite wall of the cave just as Nozarashi hovered above him. Thinking quickly, Kenpachi kicked out spinning his body, now facing the beast upside-down, Kenpachi used the stone wall to push off from. Nozarashi lunged forward, not expecting the quick reflex of the nameless one.

Kenpachi's body slid across the ice just as Nozarashi attempted another strike.

The tip of Nozarashi's blade missed Kenpachi my mere seconds, shards of ice flew up from the ground as four inches of the blade impaled the ground at his feet.

The sound of cracking ice filled the cave as Nozarashi pulled the blade from the stone.

Kenpachi chuckled as he flipped himself over onto his stomach and managed to make it to his knees, his head lifted as he braced himself on his left hand, the fissure in the ice creaking its way all the way over to where he kneeled.

Nozarashi turned and met the man with a smile of his own—so this is what it means to be in battle, to have fun…

Kenpachi grinned and let out another harsh growling laugh before pushing himself up from his kneeling position and rushing forward. The break in the ice giving him another advantage, as he used the crack to form traction for his footing. Kenpachi pushed off, using the strength of his thighs, he hurled himself in the air, intending to launch himself at his target.

Nozarashi met Kenpachi's attack head on, lifting the jagged blade in his right hand in a defensive block. Kenpachi's body free fell into his attack, his one uncovered eye now wide and filled with excitement. Pure adrenaline surged throughout Kenpachi's body as his blade slammed down against its twin. The screeching sound of grinding steel filled his ears as the power behind his strike actually forced the spirit to stagger back.

Nozarashi watched as Kenpachi planted his feet firmly on the ice in front of him, his sword still pressing down on the twin blade. Nozarashi had not expected the nameless one to be able to move him—now was not the time to allow him the upper hand! Nozarashi smiled as he felt a new sensation spread throughout his body as he met Kenpachi's gaze—Euphoria!

Kenpachi lashed out, gripping the hilt of his sword loosely, he swung savagely, as if silently taunting his spirit. Nozarashi met each wild swing with one of his own, only now, he could feel the force behind the nameless one's strikes, with every hit, every block—he could feel the vibrations of power radiate down his forearm.

Kenpachi lunged forward, a manic laugh escaping from deep in his chest, his smile menacing and wide as the thrill of being locked in battle overtook his senses. Nozarashi pivoted, blocking the harsh blow once more, determined to stand his ground. Nozarashi stepped back with his left foot and turned slightly allowing the nameless one a slight opportunity, a narrow gap in his defense.

Kenpachi swung his sword arm with tremendous force, aiming for the opening, his blade angled to slice into the exposed thick flesh of Nozarashi's neck. Nozarashi lifted his left arm, capturing the blade with his bare hand, ignoring the pain of torn open flesh as he forced his spiritual pressure forward. A dark void of dense energy oozed from deep within the spirit, bathing him from head to toe.

The nameless one did nothing more but laugh at Nozarashi's show of power. Kenpachi gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and pulled back while lifting his left leg catching the spirit with a swift kick to the midsection sending him flying back into the cave wall. The frozen ground shook from the sheer impact. Sharp jagged slivers of ice fell from the ceiling like a menacing minefield.

Nozarashi's brow furrowed with his own confusion as the dark cave illuminated with yellow-gold light. Kenpachi's own Reiatsu filled the dark cavern as it surrounded his body, behind the nameless one was the shape of a skull forming above the shadows—his intent to kill! Nozarashi pushed himself from the stone wall, intent on meeting the nameless ones challenge.

"Your personal show of power has always been impressive, Kenpachi Zaraki, but I am afraid even when using your Reiatsu, it will not be enough!" Nozarashi boasted.

"Not enough, Eh?" Kenpachi grinned as he reached his hand up to the black eye patch covering his right eye—his seal. Kenpachi had only released about half of his Reiatsu with the last strike and that had been enough to send him flying. As Kenpachi pulled the patch from his right eye he couldn't help but remember his spirits earlier taunting—and here I am, just like he said, taking off the fucking eye patch!

Kenpachi blinked rapidly, allowing for both of his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. Between his spiritual pressure and the energy of Nozarashi being released, the ceiling above them creaked, threatening to drop the spiked barbs of ice that still remained.

Kenpachi snorted as he looked over at his spirit—let's see what else he has up his sleeve…

Without another word Kenpachi lifted his blade grasping the hilt with two hands. Nozarashi's gaze narrowed, the onyx pools reflecting his amusement as the nameless one positioned himself to use Kendo—I'm afraid he's about to learn a very valuable lesson…

Kenpachi smiled slyly as he gazed up at the ceiling above him, trying to gauge the chances of being hit head on with shards of ice. It was a risk he was going to have to take, Kenpachi decided, before he thrust his spiritual pressure forward, illuminating the dank cave with the a rush of golden yellow light.

Nozarashi's eyes widened with a sense of excitement as the nameless one rushed forward and with calculated precision, Kenpachi swung his blade forward, forcing the wave of light to hurl towards the darkness; the cave quaked under the pressure of Kenpachi's energy release as the beam of condensed Reiatsu surged down the jagged blade, heading directly for the spirit.

Kenpachi raised his brow when he noticed Nozarashi hold his ground, not budging an inch, not a spark of fear in his dark gaze. With a simple mocking smile, Nozarashi lifted the twin blade in his hand and with one word Kenpachi realized his effort had been in vain.

"Drink!" Nozarashi commanded.

Kenpachi cursed as his spirit lifted his own Shikai and within a matter of seconds, the massive war cleaver was aimed directly at the wave of Kenpachi's Reiatsu. Nozarashi stepped forward placing himself in direct line with the blast, a suicidal action for anyone other than him. Like swirls of spilled ink, Nozarashi's own spiritual pressure oozed forward surrounding not only him but also the blade in hand. With minimal effort, Nozarashi turned to his side just as the nameless one's strike threatened to make contact.

Nozarashi met the nameless one's gaze just as he cut through his spiritual pressure, splitting the ray of light down the middle, deflecting the blast to each side of him. The cave shook violently as Kenpachi's Reiatsu crashed into the frozen stone causing a rumble that mimicked the sound of thunder.

Kenpachi held his ground even though the cave rocked under his feet, shards of ice free falling to the ground shattering like glass before him. Kenpachi grinned as jagged spears began to impale the flesh of his shoulders; blood spurted across his face as he took one to the chest. Kenpachi's manic laughter echoed off the stone walls.

"Now we're talkin'…" Kenpachi grinned.

"To think that something as simple as Kendo would have an adverse effect on one such as me is laughable." Nozarashi boasted before he stepped forward, his stance fluid and agile allowing him to sidestep the falling shards of ice from above.

"Do you really think the ability to cut through any substance derives from just your power alone?" Nozarashi spat.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"I know one thing; you sure like the sound of your own voice. Let's cut the chit-chat and get back down to business!" Kenpachi retorted.

"Very well, I will give you one courtesy, the ability to call upon your own Shikai." Nozarashi stated.

"Don't need it…" Kenpachi spat.

Nozarashi's gaze narrowed at the nameless one as he charged forward, jagged blade raised, ready to strike. Nozarashi countered, blocking the blow with his larger blade, the sheer willpower of the soul reaper captain forced the spirit to take a step back.

Nozarashi lifted the massive war cleaver, intending to show the nameless one the price of his own arrogance, but realized his own error too late. Kenpachi twisted his body, lashing out with the smaller blade, an uppercut motion catching the sprit off guard mid-swing; Kenpachi slashed the jagged blade across the spirit's lower abdomen, succeeding in ripping his flesh, painting his blade crimson.

Nozarashi pivoted and dodged before another blow could be landed against him, holding his free hand against the wound he realized; —I've underestimated the nameless one, his speed is greater than I once thought, and it seems I lack stamina, but this is one battle I cannot afford to lose!

Kenpachi chuckled as he rushed Nozarashi, seeing the momentary loss of concentration, Kenpachi pushed up from the jagged ice, catapulting his massive frame into the air only to free fall directly into the path of Nozarashi's Shikai.

A fresh wave of adrenaline coursed through Kenpachi's veins as Nozarashi lifted and swung out with the monstrous cleaver intending to block the soul reapers attack. Kenpachi landed with a hard thud against the cleaver, sparks flew across Kenpachi's face as he used his jagged blade to block while sliding. The sheer power behind Nozarashi's swing launched the soul reaper captain into the stone wall of the cave.

Kenpachi let out a deep grunt as he found himself pinned between stone and steel. Kenpachi forced a wave of Reiatsu forward attempting to push Nozarashi backwards from the momentum. Black Reiatsu oozed forward from the spirit, darkness pushing against the light. Kenpachi gritted his teeth as he met his spirits gaze.

"Drink, Nozarashi!" Kenpachi commanded.

Nozarashi's gaze widened as he heard the nameless one call upon his power. Kenpachi heaved forward as jagged steel turned smooth, the hilt of his sword morphing to match its twin once again. Nozarashi felt himself being pushed back as the nameless one let out a deep roll of laughter—Finally, I see understanding within his gaze. Kenpachi laughed as he pushed against the blade that had pinned him, now that he'd been forced to call upon his spirits power he was starting to get the hint—we're both strong, but together, we're damn near invincible!

"You cannot have darkness without light." Nozarashi stated.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he watched his spirit change his stance, allowing Kenpachi freedom of movement as he backed away.

"The hell you think you're doing!? Don't tell me it's over already, it was just starting to get fun…" Kenpachi grinned.

"I have succeeded; there is no reason to continue." Nozarashi countered.

"Tch, Succeeded? I'm still breathing…" Kenpachi retorted.

"Ah, yes, but you see, I never stated this to be a battle to the death, what good would that do? If you die, I die." Nozarashi replied.

"Now that we have come to a form of understanding, Kenpachi Zaraki, we can address the obstacle that still remains." Nozarashi stated before allowing his Shikai to pull back.

Kenpachi lowered his sword hand allowing the Shikai on his own blade to pull back as he began to realize what this whole thing was really about.

"Tch, what obstacle, I have no obstacles!" Kenpachi countered.

Nozarashi smirked at the arrogant claim made by the nameless one before securing his blade back into the sheath at his hip. Kenpachi tilted his head as he stared down his spirit—what a disappointing way for this to end! Nozarashi stepped forward then, pulling the dark hood back over his head, once again casting a shadow over his pale prominent features—weird, we look like we could be brothers…

"Follow me." Nozarashi instructed as he stepped over broken shards of bloodstained ice.

Kenpachi sighed heavily as he tucked his Zanpakuto back into its sheath and out of nothing more than curiosity; he followed Nozarashi out into the darkness.

"Look upon this world, Kenpachi Zaraki, this is what lives within you." Nozarashi stated as Kenpachi walked up to his side and peered out at a decimal frozen wasteland, not even the trees had been spared with their limbs being weighed down by the ice that clung to them.

"You tryin' to say I'm frozen inside?" Kenpachi retorted with a sarcastic sneer.

"Are you trying to deny it?" Nozarashi countered.

"What difference does it make?" Kenpachi growled.

"To you, it apparently makes no difference, but to those around you it does, this is the world I have been subject to living in all these years, waiting for you to hear me." Nozarashi replied.

"What the hell do you want me to do, apologize, Tch, well you ain't gettin' it!" Kenpachi countered.

"I wish for you to be aware, nothing more." Nozarashi answered before exiting the mouth of the cave their battle had almost destroyed.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes as he watched the hooded man glide across the frozen ground, Kenpachi turned his gaze to search his surroundings for his seal, once spotted, Kenpachi bent down, retrieving the eye patch from under shards of ice and securing it back over his right eye before he followed.

The two walked in silence for a time giving Kenpachi the opportunity to see his internal world more clearly. The land was an endless night, the only light coming from the full moon that hung low in the sky cascading a sheen of silver blue light across the glass like surface that surrounded him. The only colors were muted shades of brown and grey from the dead trees that jutted up like skeletal remains attempting escape from their frozen tombs.

"So what's this obstacle you were talkin' about?" Kenpachi asked as he continued to follow the black shape in front of him.

Nozarashi stilled, turning his body slightly to speak over his left shoulder.

"Your Bankai, you wish to master it, do you not?" Nozarashi replied.

"Tch, that a trick question?" Kenpachi retorted.

"The power of your Bankai is rather simple, it is a combination of both of our powers; it requires balance." Nozarashi explained.

"So what, you showin' me my world thinkin' it might make me want to thaw out a little?" Kenpachi countered.

Nozarashi chuckled lowly before turning his back to the nameless one.

"If strength is what you truly seek, Kenpachi Zaraki, balance is what it will take in order to achieve it." Nozarashi retorted.

"Quit talking in riddles and get to the point." Kenpachi barked.

Nozarashi paused once more, this time turning to face the nameless one.

"Very well, in order to master your Bankai and have the power you seek, you will have to put your trust in me." Nozarashi stated.

"I don't trust anyone." Kenpachi countered.

"Oh? And what would you say to me if I could prove that statement wrong?" Nozarashi asked.

"The hell you talkin' about?" Kenpachi growled.

"There is one small area within this world that has not been affected by your aloof distrust; I will show it to you." Nozarashi explained before turning back in the direction he'd been leading Kenpachi.

Kenpachi frowned as Nozarashi led him farther into his world, with each step the temperature seemed to drop even colder as memories from his past seemed to plague the squad 11 captain out of nowhere. The battle in which he placed a much deeper seal on himself came to mind; the day he died a little inside, knowing that he would never find another foe that matched his strength; that could make him feel fear.

"As you pass the deeper areas within this world, some memories may come to the surface, I know these certain memories of yours well, with every milestone you have passed since my creation, I have watched this world change." Nozarashi explained.

Kenpachi turned his gaze to his spirits back, not sure how he felt about the spirit knowing so much about him through his memories.

"This is not an invasion of privacy, I had no other option but to see these things; you see, each of these changes represents an emotional response within you. I am a part of you whether you like it or not, Kenpachi Zaraki." Nozarashi replied eerily, as if he had been able to read Kenpachi's mind.

"So you've seen things as they've happened to me, is that what you're sayin'?" Kenpachi asked.

"Not in real time as they happen to you, I do not have the ability to look beyond this world. I cannot watch your daily life, I cannot witness anything from you first hand, but the memories that have affected you the most have been sent here, have been carved into this world." Nozarashi answered.

"The memory you are about to see will prove your earlier statement wrong." Nozarashi continued as he pushed passed a grove of dead trees leading Kenpachi into what looked like a small frozen over meadow.

In the distance towards the middle stood a single pink flower with many petals that created a sphere; a Dahlia. Kenpachi turned to speak, to ask what a pink flower was doing in the middle of his world, but the rush of memory crashed over him like a wave.

"Hey Brat, What's your name?"

"Why are you looking at my sword, it's not a toy, it's a tool I use for killing people…"

Kenpachi stood in silence, reliving the day he found Yachiru, the day he gave her, her name.

"I guess you're right, I do trust her…" Kenpachi sighed.

"This flower bloomed inside this world the day you decided to save the little one. It was on that day I understood that you were not as lost as I once feared." Nozarashi explained.

Kenpachi's brow rose as he met his spirits onyx gaze.

"What do you mean lost?" Kenpachi countered.

"You didn't have to save her, you didn't have to protect her, but you chose to. That Kenpachi Zaraki, is what separate's you from being nothing more than a mindless animal." Nozarashi answered.

Kenpachi turned his head allowing himself to gaze at the pink flower once again; the area felt warmer to him and gave him a sense of comfort. Kenpachi allowed himself to smile slightly—I guess I really do care about that brat…

"You have my thanks for showing me this, Nozarashi." Kenpachi stated.

Nozarashi's brow rose in apparent surprise, he had not expected the nameless one to show appreciation.

"There is another I wish to show you." Nozarashi stated.

"What more is there?" Kenpachi asked, already passing through most of the pivotal memories in his life on the way to this one.

"Follow me." Nozarashi instructed before turning in the direction they had just come from.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he took another look at the pink flower, it hadn't donned on him how much taking the brat in had affected him, and while he hated to admit it; he knew Yachiru was important to him.

Kenpachi turned, deciding to humor his spirit; he had been right about everything else so far…

Nozarashi ducked his large frame down to avoid hitting dead tree branches as he turned to the left leading Kenpachi down a darkened pathway. The air chilling them both down to the bone, flashes of earlier memories assaulted Kenpachi while he walked; the time spent aimlessly wondering with Yachiru in the Rukon district while Kenpachi debated their future, on whether or not to seek the Kenpachi Title.

Nozarashi paused as he came to another clearing, this one filled with jagged rocks coated with ice, the temperature so cold Kenpachi could see his breath as he exhaled. Kenpachi frowned as he looked up, seeing two trees that that had life, one stood a couple feet taller than the other, both flourishing, covered with green in the middle of what should have been destitute.

Kenpachi walked forward without another word, flashes of his past already playing across his vision.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in weaklings who can't fight any more. Besides, I don't have any obligation to finish you off."

Kenpachi smirked at the memory of the day he fought Ikkaku.

"Don't just accept loss or defeat! Accept it after you're dead. If you lose without dying...it means that luck is on your side. If that happens - focus on surviving! Survive and Kill the one who couldn't kill you!"

"The roots of this tree formed the minute you left Ikkaku Madarame laying in a pool of his own blood, not long after, the second one began to grow next to it, a representation of the respect between a captain and his subordinates. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa hold a place within your life. You say you trust no one, Kenpachi Zaraki, but your memories and actions prove otherwise." Nozarashi explained.

"A contest! We're gonna have a contest! It's a contest to see who can slice off the most caterpillar tails!"

"Alright then, I'll join ya; just stay out of my way, or you'll end up sliced!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"These memories are held here within each leaf of these two trees, they are filled with memories of the time spent with your subordinates." Nozarashi continued.

Kenpachi turned his head, his features stoic as he took everything in—how can you argue with your own memories?

"The next time we meet, Kenpachi Zaraki, we will work on overcoming your remaining obstacle, in order to master your Bankai, you must learn to trust _me_." Nozarashi stated.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he watched Nozarashi dissipate before his eyes, leaving nothing but a small trail of black energy in his wake.

"Hey! Where the hell you goin'?" Kenpachi shouted.

Kenpachi turned a full circle before he felt his head begin to swim; his vision doubled and then went black as the sensation of falling overtook his large frame. Kenpachi's body jarred as his eyes widened and it took him over a full minute to realize what was going on as a pair of giant deep pink eyes stared back at him, filled with apparent concern.

"Ken-Chan!?" Yachiru called out to him.

"Baldy, He's awake! Ken-Chan finally woke up!" Yachiru yelled, disappearing from his field of vision.

Kenpachi lifted his hand, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose as he allowed his eyes to close once more.

"Captain?" he heard Ikkaku call out to him.

"What?" Kenpachi replied, still not understanding how he'd gone from his internal world to laying on his futon in his captain's quarters.

"You—you've been asleep for almost two days, Captain. Is everything alright?" Ikkaku asked.

Kenpachi dropped his hand and glared up at his 3rd seat as Yachiru leaned over him, her gaze showing her apparent worry.

"Two days, eh? I guess time moves faster in my head…" Kenpachi replied.

"In your head, Captain?" Yumichika repeated, feeling confused as he stepped forward.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine!" Kenpachi barked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and took a look around.

"Ken-Chan…" Yachiru called out to him.

"I said don't worry, Brat." Kenpachi repeated as he met her gaze.

Yachiru smiled up at him with a soft expression in her eyes before she stood up and hugged him.

"Okay, Ken-Chan." Yachiru replied, easily appeased by Kenpachi's demand.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both stared down at their captain with confused expressions; unlike Yachiru, they had questions, but Kenpachi knew neither one of them would ask what was on their mind now that he'd barked at them—I'll save the explanations for another day…

Nozarashi smiled as his gaze scanned over the damage inflicted around him, a battle he had been able to partake in, a sense of comradery hanging in the distance as he witnessed the unthinkable. So long trapped within what felt like "frozen time" the spirit felt the flutter of something so foreign to him as he watched the shattered ice along the ground begin to melt; the feeling of hope.

"Nameless no longer bound, The Kenpachi will see, once trust is fully given, the strength to be found with me."


End file.
